


It's (K)not Home Without You

by rebel_ren



Series: (K)not a Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Mates, Omega Alec Lightwood, Oral Sex, Piercings, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec and Magnus may not have been separated for very long by some people’s standards, but it’s felt like an eternity to them, especially with their mating bond so new and intense. Finally being in the same space again - close enough to kiss and smell and touch - is pure bliss.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: (K)not a Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686661
Comments: 55
Kudos: 357





	1. i carry your heart with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> The wonderful [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke) has a birthday this month! You've brought so many good things into my life, and I'm so glad I get to know you and call you my friend. You're an absolute joy to know <3
> 
> Many thanks to [Kaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudleyKAM/pseuds/SmudleyKAM) and [Taupe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox) for the beta and the encouragement!
> 
> Chapter titles are from e e cummings' poem "i carry your heart with me."
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> Worldbuilding:  
> Everyone has a secondary gender (alpha, beta, omega), which has no connection to shifting or being a wolf. Everyone has scents that are uniquely their own. People with compatibility will smell extremely good to each other.  
> Alphas and omegas experience ruts/heats approximately four times a year. Mpreg is a thing in this universe, but as conception occurs during synced rut/heat, it’s irrelevant for this fic. No come inflation.  
> Both alphas and omegas have heightened healing abilities, particularly omegas, which makes the timeline of Alec’s surprise possible.
> 
> Sex Logistics:  
> Omegas produce slick when aroused, so additional lube may not be necessary, depending on the designations and preferences of the individuals involved.  
> Alphas have knots that swell as they get close to orgasm and last for up to forty minutes afterwards (depending on the conditions), locking them inside their partner and tying them together. There are ways around this, but they are not relevant for this fic.  
> STDs, etc. don't exist in this universe. Hence, no need for condoms. Furthermore, slick is basically as magic as I want it to be, because fuck realism. In other words, no need to clean up beforehand, be concerned about ass to mouth, etc.

After a solid half hour of fluffing pillows and flicking away imaginary pieces of lint, of inspecting his appearance and making little tweaks, even Alec has to admit that everything passes muster. Everything’s tidy. Everything’s ready for his alpha.

Since then, Alec has been counting the minutes, glancing from the tv to the clock to his phone, and just when it seems like he can’t wait any longer, his phone chimes.

_Grabbed a cab. Home in 15._

At fucking **_last_** _._

It’s… been a rough couple of weeks.

Not only is Magnus still - yesterday and today and forever - the most attractive (and best-smelling) individual that Alec has ever encountered, but their natural connection has only deepened and intensified since they’ve bonded. Plus, this is the first time they’ve been separated since, and it’s been _hard._ Not just in the sense that they both have pretty insatiable sex drives, though that’s certainly been true (as evidenced by the way their nightly calls have invariably devolved into phone sex). It’s something more, something Alec finds difficult to put into words.

He and Magnus have been inseparable since they met, fitting together in a way no one can deny, but circumstances - namely, Magnus’ mother getting sick as well as other family events due to Alec’s siblings graduating soon after each other - had conspired to put off their bonding for longer than they would’ve liked. When they’d finally bonded, the ceremony itself had been a wonderful experience, but with their inherent compatibility so strong and evident from the start, neither had been truly prepared for how things would change afterwards: how their senses would sharpen or how the connection between them would feel like a physical thing. That their bond would become like a delicate thread that at times could ache with distance, thrum with joy, throb with desire.

In their recent separation, Alec had experienced all of the above and more, and he knows Magnus has as well.

Though they’d hardly been separated since meeting, they’d just begun settling into the newness of being bonded when Magnus had been offered a chance to go to back-to-back conferences across the country.

As the head of graphic design at Downworld Magazine, Magnus wouldn’t normally have been asked to go. Most years, his friend and Downworld editor Catarina Loss went to such events, but her wife Dot was due to deliver any day, and she hadn’t wanted to be so far from home or mate just now. Magnus had completely understood, and though neither he nor Alec had wanted to be apart for two weeks, Alec hadn’t been able to get away from the architecture firm for that long. Still, Alec had insisted that Magnus go. It was kind of a big deal to be asked to represent the company, after all, and Alec had refused to hold his mate back from such an opportunity.

The conferences have gone well for Magnus, and Alec’s projects have been successful, but despite the positives, every day of the fortnight they’ve been separated has been challenging in its own way. They’ve kept in touch near-constantly, trying to stay connected, and the photos of Cat and Dot’s tiny, beautiful daughter Madzie have been a wonderful bright spot. Alec has been counting the days since Magnus left, and his relief has mounted as the calendar has slowly ticked down to Magnus’ return.

Thankfully, Magnus is on his way home now, which means Alec can _almost_ reveal his long-held secret. Alec smiles at the thought.

He can’t say when exactly it occurred to him. Probably at some point while he was repacking Magnus’ suitcase for the third time… Not because Magnus couldn’t pack his own suitcase (because he could and he had), but because Alec couldn’t seem to help getting involved, whether it was going through to check (again) that Magnus had everything, refolding clothes so they wouldn’t get too wrinkled, or redistributing items so the weight was spread out in an optimal configuration. In the end, Magnus had just come over and started kissing Alec, gentle and reassuring, until Alec had melted against him and forgot all about perfect weight ratios. (With the perspective of two weeks apart, Alec can admit that it had probably been due to some misplaced nesting urges, but he loves Magnus for not pointing that out at the time.)

Or maybe it had been the last time they were tied, which seems so long ago now that Alec can _feel_ himself getting slick at the memory. It’s not just the sex, though Alec is a very big fan of that. It’s the closeness, the intimacy and connection that he misses. The feeling of being joined so deeply and truly that nothing can separate them. The way their bond hums with vitality and happiness.

So, perhaps, that’s when he’d thought of it. Pressed close to Magnus, skin to sweaty skin, the smell of sex in the air, his fingers idly trailing over Magnus’ muscular chest…

Alec shakes himself a little.

It’s not as though he really needs a reason or explanation, though the simple fact of the matter is that the decision had been a done deal since he’d found out that the time needed afterwards was exactly the length of Magnus’ absence.

Just then, Alec hears the door open.

“I’m home!” Magnus calls.

Alec fumbles for the remote, then discards the notion in favour of jumping up and running into Magnus’ arms because fuck the tv.

His mate’s **_home_** _._ At _last._

There’s only a split second to see Magnus before they practically collide, but Alec still takes in the sight of his beautiful alpha with greedy eyes, appreciating the dark purple of his suit, the crisp white of his shirt, the silver of his gauges, septum ring, and the barbell through his eyebrow corresponding with the silver of the rings on his fingers.

Magnus drops his bag, his arms already opening for Alec, and then they’re embracing, finally touching again, and fuck, has anything ever felt this good?

“ _Fuck,_ ” Alec groans, automatically tilting his head to bury his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, breathing him in, the blend of sandalwood and orange peel, cardamom and ginger - a perfect harmony of spice and alpha that belongs only to Magnus. “Missed you so much… never stop touching me again…”

“I won’t,” Magnus promises fervently, his hands roaming over Alec’s body. “Missed you so much, baby… fuck… you smell so good, look so gorgeous _,_ little omega…”

_Little omega._

Alec immediately _melts,_ just like he always has and always will when Magnus calls him that. He doesn’t give a fuck that he’s taller than Magnus. Size and strength have never had anything to do with it. It’s a reminder of the promise Magnus had made him the first time they met: That he would take care of Alec, if that was what Alec wanted. That, with Magnus, Alec could let himself fall, let himself be cute and soft and all the other things he’d never known he had wanted to be… because with Magnus, Alec would always be safe.

“Is this new?” Magnus asks suddenly, his hands stopping on Alec’s back as he appears to notice Alec’s clothing for the first time.

Alec giggles a little. Of course Magnus noticed. Magnus always notices. Magnus has always noticed Alec, has always paid attention to the details. It’s one of the most intoxicating things about Magnus. His gaze, his notice, his attention. Even now, with Magnus’ mark a permanent scar at the base of his throat, Alec sometimes can’t believe that he gets to have Magnus’ admiration.

Alec steps back, though not far. He can’t bear to be more than a step or two away from Magnus right now. Alec raises his chin, letting his alpha look at him as he is, clad only in a silk robe that extends to just above his knee, the shimmering fabric patterned with gold-outlined leaves in shades of green and blue and purple. It might be sexier if it was open, showing off his chest tattoo, but Alec has Plans, so for now, the garment is securely belted, covering most of his chest.

“Fuck,” Magnus mutters, his eyes sweeping over Alec. “You look…”

Alec smiles. “Wanted to look good for you…” he says softly, utterly certain that Magnus can smell the notes of his scent because he himself can smell them too: freshly-mown grass, fresh growing things, the sea, clean laundry dried in the sun, and pervarding each individual note and bringing them all together, the floral warmth of wildflower honey.

Magnus’ golden eyes meet Alec’s. “You are beautiful _,_ ” he says earnestly. “Always _._ ” His voice is firm, certain without a single trace of hesitation.

Alec feels his cheeks heat, and he knows he’s blushing, but he doesn’t care. He wants to let Magnus see how he affects his ‘little omega.’ 

“Yeah, fuck…” Magnus mumbles, his eyes moving up to roam over Alec’s face, the attention deepening Alec’s flush.

Alec had put a lot of care into his appearance this evening. He’d showered, washing his hair with the sandalwood shampoo he’d been using the whole time Magnus was gone, comforting himself in the absence of Magnus’ usual scentmarking.

After moisturising and putting just enough product in his hair for a touchable, tousled look, Alec had applied a hint of emerald liner to bring out the green in his irises and added a coat of mascara to make his eyes stand out. He’d finished up by selecting a rosy balm that deepens the pink of his lips a shade or so, (hopefully) making him look extra kissable.

Earlier, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Alec had felt really good about his appearance. There was enough makeup to feel pretty - all carefully selected to be kissed off or to weather the kissing and touching that Alec had hoped the evening would hold - but Alec had still looked and felt like himself, just… special. Fancy. Exactly like he’d wanted to.

Now, it seems his alpha approves as well.

“Just _lovely_ ,” Magnus murmurs softly, reaching out to draw Alec nearer, his other hand coming up to rest against Alec’s cheek and jaw, his thumb sliding over Alec’s lower lip. “You look…” Magnus pauses, seemingly at a loss for words, then leans in and kisses Alec, soft and sweet. Alec can’t get enough of the scent and feeling of silver from where Magnus’ septum and eyebrow jewelry press against his skin, the metal warmed by Magnus’ body. Magnus can’t seem to stop looking, though. He pulls away after only a few moments, resting his forehead against Alec’s, taking a deep breath as he apparently searches for the word he needs. “…Kissable,” he breathes, smiling into Alec’s eyes.

Alec laughs softly, lighthearted and breathy, happiness spilling out of him. “Right answer,” he murmurs, beaming at Magnus and flinging his arms around Magnus’ neck as he leans in for another kiss. Magnus’ answering chuckle is lost against Alec’s lips.

As they trade languid kisses, Magnus’ arms slide around Alec’s waist and tug him closer, til they’re pressed up against each other, and Alec allows it, just as he always does, thrilling to his alpha’s touch, his alpha’s strength, his alpha’s desire to have him near. He can _smell_ it on Magnus, the spicy ginger of his possessive scent rising to become more predominant.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Magnus whispers, his lips a breath away from Alec’s. “Thank you for my surprise, sweetheart…”

Alec giggles into the kiss. “’S not the surprise,” he mumbles.

Magnus kisses him a few more times before the words seem to filter in. “Oh, _really?_ ” Magnus asks, pulling away just enough to raise an eyebrow at Alec. “Want to tell me?”

Alec shakes his head and takes Magnus’ hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. “Want to _show_ you…” he answers with a grin full of pride and mischief and hopefully at least a _little_ mystery. That’s what he’s going for, at any rate.

Magnus follows willingly, easily, his bags forgotten by the closed door, his attention caught and consumed by Alec even more than usual. Alec can _feel_ it in the heat of his gaze, the way Magnus can’t stop _looking_ at him, can’t stop _touching_ him.

Alec can feel it in the way his heart and the thread between them _sing_ to have his mate close once more, just as it should be. There’s a layered feeling to the bond, something heightened, stronger than his own feelings alone that Alec has come to learn signifies mutuality, signalling that his mate feels the same way he does.

Alec leads Magnus into the bedroom. He barely notices his own preparations, focused on what he wants to show Magnus, but Magnus pauses in the doorway, looking around them with a soft smile and shining eyes.

“It’s lovely,” he whispers, tugging Alec close and holding Alec tight as he looks around, taking in the drawn curtains and lit candles giving the room a warm, soft glow. Each nightstand bears supplies that might come in handy, and their huge bed is positioned in the corner, as always, with the cobalt coverlet turned down to reveal fresh golden sheets and various pillows and blankets scattered around from where Alec’s nesting instincts had taken hold earlier. He hadn’t been able to stop fluffing and repositioning things until everything had fallen into what Magnus fondly calls ‘mystical alignment.’ But it was so worth it because now, everything is perfect. Everything feels right, ready for his alpha. Even the nest.

Especially the nest.

At the thought, Alec very nearly forgets everything he’s been planning on doing. Magnus is _here_ and _touching_ him and their nest is so _close_ and…

Alec kisses Magnus, then kisses him again. He can’t help it, and he doesn’t want to. He’s greedy, hungry.

He has _fourteen days_ to make up for, after all.

Alec kisses Magnus, and Magnus kisses back, all heat and tongue and metal, matching Alec’s fire with his own and, _fuck,_ it’s so good.

They _match,_ they _fit,_ and Alec’s never ever letting Magnus leave again.

“Okay,” Magnus agrees breathlessly, and Alec can’t even be embarrassed that he’d apparently said the words out loud. They’re true, in any case. Magnus should never be out of touching distance. It’s just the way of things. A law of the universe.

Alec eventually presses his hands against Magnus’ chest, tearing himself away from Magnus’ soft lips, his magical tongue, the warmth and scent and _taste_ of him. “I…” he says breathlessly, then grins at Magnus as he tries to catch his breath. “Have a surprise…” he says, reminding himself as much (or more than) Magnus. Because, much as he’s impatient to have and be had by Magnus, Alec wants to at least _try_ to seduce his alpha.

“Sounds good,” Magnus says, his voice already low and affected, and fucking _hell,_ Alec loves him _so_ much.

“C’mere,” Alec says, feeling flushed all over with arousal, with happiness, with anticipation. He can smell it on himself, the way each individual note that corresponds to happiness and love continues to increase. He slides his hand down Magnus’ arm to wrap his fingers around Magnus’ forearm, then takes a step back, tugging Magnus forward. Magnus follows him to the bed. He moves easily when Alec turns them in a slow circle so the bed isn’t behind him anymore but behind Magnus now, and Magnus laughs and let himself fall back when Alec playfully shoves him onto the bed.

For a moment, Alec can’t move. Something’s twisting in his chest, his heart overflowing with emotion.

“Fuck,” he says, a little breathless with everything that he’s feeling. “Fuck, I _missed_ you…”

“Me too,” Magnus says, sitting up and taking Alec’s hands in his. The laughter’s still in his gleaming golden eyes, but the depth of meaning and love is there too, just as easy to read as the spice of his scent. Magnus squeezes his hand, and Alec smiles. He squeezes Magnus’ hand back before taking a slow step back, then another. After all, it’s practically a miracle he’s gotten this far without Magnus figuring it out, and Alec’s not going to take any more chances. He’s going to do this right, dammit. They both deserve it after this time apart.

Alec doesn’t move far - just far enough that Magnus can see him. All of him.

Alec just stands there for a moment, basking in Magnus’ appreciation. Then he hears it: a low rumble in Magnus’ throat, that unconscious near-growl Alec loves to coax out of him. It makes the breath catch in Alec’s throat, just like it always does. Today, right now, it brings home to Alec once more how fucking _lucky_ he is.

The way the room fills with Magnus’ scent in addition to Alec’s own is achingly familiar, something Alec has missed so deeply, and his emotions threaten to run away with him. 

Alec had never thought he’d find a mate, never expected to feel anything like the magnetic connection and attraction he feels with Magnus, but it’s _more_ than just that.

Alec’s view of himself has changed so drastically too. He’d never thought _he_ could feel like this - beautiful and desirable and sexy - and it’s such a _gift,_ something that goes far beyond the little habits he’s adopted since meeting Magnus: nail polish and makeup and fine clothes and pretty underthings that are soft against his skin. It’s something _within_ Alec, something’s there now, strong and vital. And that something is why, in this moment, with Magnus’ heated, adoring gaze upon him, Alec straightens up and lifts his chin just a touch, feeling something like _pride_ as he invites Magnus to continue looking. Magnus seems to understand what Alec wants from him, and he looks. Fuck, does he _look._

Alec can feel his gaze like a living thing, like a caress, like the heat of Magnus’ breath moving over his skin, taking in the sheen of the deep green polish adorning his fingers and toes, the expanse of bare calf and hint of thigh, the thin fabric of the robe. Alec’s hair must be a mass of messy waves by now, any style disarranged by Magnus’ fingers, but Alec doesn’t care, just like it doesn’t matter that the rosy balm he’d carefully applied is probably more on Magnus’ lips than his. He feels hot and hard and _glorious._

Alec turns slowly, putting his back towards Magnus, relishing the way the silk of the robe swishes around his thighs with the movement. He unties the secure knots in the sash, the only reason their kissing and touching earlier hadn’t dispensed with the robe entirely. He doesn’t let the garment fall, though. At some point in the last few days, he’d had this idea, and now, it’s time.

Alec sways a little, holding the lapels of the robe and letting it slip slowly past one shoulder, then the other.

He can _smell_ Magnus, the heady scent of his love and arousal, hear Magnus’ intake of breath, and he’s sure Magnus can smell him too.

“Fuck, baby,” Magnus growled. “Can smell you… can smell your _slick_ …”

Alec slowly lets the robe slip lower and lower, raising it up again a few times just to be a tease, savouring the laugh-groan Magnus lets out. There had been a time in Alec’s life when he never could’ve dreamed of this. Not just the fact that he’s got a mate, but that he’s sort of doing a strip tease, feeling all kinds of alluring and enticing. All the things he’s found in being with Magnus...

Alec lets the robe slide lower, past his waist, the small of his back... then lets it fall completely. It drifts downward like a feather, pooling around his feet like the softest cloud, just like he’d imagined it would.

Magnus’ reaction is incredibly satisfying. Alec knows what he’s seeing. He’d spent quite a while going through his options and staring at his ass in the mirror before deciding on this particular item. Lingerie’s become something of a favourite of his, so it’s not like Magnus hasn’t seen this, but Alec’s particularly fond of the way this forest green lace jockstrap frames his ass. And then there’s the fact that it seems to drive Magnus wild every time... and today is no exception. Alec’s skin prickles with awareness at the heat of Magnus’ gaze, and his cock twitches at the growl, low and possessive and pleased, that vibrates in Magnus’ throat as the scents of ginger and sandalwood fill the room.

Alec longs to see him, so he turns around, showing off his final surprise.

The secret plan, the recovery, the waiting... it’s all worth it.

Magnus _stares,_ his eyes wide and astonished. He licks his lips almost unconsciously, and Alec groans. It’s everything he’d wanted to see, to feel, to elicit.

Magnus’ shock turns to _hunger_ in the blink of an eye, his eyes roaming Alec’s body, greedy and possessive, always coming back to the silver barbells now adorning Alec’s nipples.

He looks... like Alec imagines that he himself looks whenever Magnus is shirtless. Alec’s so fucking into Magnus’ piercings and his ink, and he’d hoped to get a similar reaction from Magnus and... well. Magnus hasn’t even touched him yet, but it’s already clear Alec has made the best decision ever.

_“Come._ **_Here_ ** _.”_

Magnus almost _snarls_ the words, and Alec would melt if he wasn’t too busy obeying. He tries to put a little sashay into his hips, still putting on a bit of a show, but he’s glad it’s only a few steps to the bed. He’s going weak at the knees with the naked awe and fierce hunger on Magnus’ face, with the fresh citrus and heady spice of his scent.

The instant Alec’s almost within reach, Magnus lunges off the bed toward him, grabbing onto Alec and spinning them both around so he can toss Alec onto the bed. Alec moans as he bounces on the bed, affected as always by his alpha’s sheer physical strength. 

Magnus wastes no time in stripping off his clothes. Alec isn’t sure all the garments have even hit the floor when Magnus is back on the bed again, crawling up Alec’s body to claim his lips in a deep, demanding kiss. Alec himself has barely had a chance to adjust to the new situation before Magnus’ lips are claiming his own, filling Alec’s ears with the pounding of his own heart and the growl that edges every one of Magnus’ breaths.

Alec yields to his mate, moaning into the kiss, but Magnus doesn’t stay there for long. Almost before Alec can get his lips to respond so he can kiss back, Magnus is moving away.

No, not away. _Down._

Magnus trails love bites and kisses down Alec’s throat, making Alec gasp and moan, his back arching.

Magnus chuckles, full of dark delight, and Alec whimpers to hear it. 

“Fuck...” Magnus murmurs, his voice as thick with arousal as his scent. “Fuck’n _beautiful_...” For a moment, he just looks at Alec, and even though it makes him blush, Alec knows what he wants. He arches his back more, extending his arms above his head and clasping his hands together to offer himself up.

_I’m yours,_ Alec thinks, trying to convey his surrender and belonging with every line of his body.

“Yours,” Alec says, hoarse and affected.

“ ** _Mine_** _,_ ” Magnus agrees, grinning so fiercely at Alec that it’s almost more a baring of teeth than a smile, his strong alpha scent washing over Alec. And fuck, he’s magnificent like this. A wild, untamable creature who, somehow, belongs to _Alec._

“Fuck,” Alec breathes, trying to arch upwards even more, wanting Magnus’ touch. Magnus growls once more, but his hands are unspeakably gentle as they move over Alec’s shoulders, his biceps, down to his chest. A fingertip brushes Alec’s nipple lightly, and Alec gasps. He’s not usually as sensitive there as Magnus is, and, for the past two weeks, he’s been tender as the piercings heal, but now... holy _fuck._

“Shit,” Alec groans, arching his back further. He can smell his own desire, his own sweet slick scent mingling with Magnus’ orange and cardamom, and it just pushes him higher. “ _More_...”

Magnus gives a dark chuckle and brushes Alec’s other nipple, and it’s _delicious._ Alec moans, and Magnus chuckles again, keeping his eyes on Alec as he bends his head and licks over Alec’s nipple.

Alec gasps, the gentle touch of Magnus’ warm tongue bringing all his newly sensitised nerve endings to life, then moans as Magnus takes Alec’s nipple in his mouth, barbell and all. Magnus is so gentle, his tongue swirling over Alec’s nipple a few times before he starts to _suck._

Alec lets out a soft cry as the sensation reverberates through his body. He’d known he wanted to adorn his body like Magnus has, known he wanted to feel Magnus appreciating his piercings just like he appreciates Magnus’, but apparently, he’d underestimated _this._ How fucking _good_ this would feel. Alec bites his lip and closes his eyes, revelling in the sparks of pleasure that run up and down his spine, in Magnus’ complex scent, thick with happiness and desire.

-

Magnus growls fiercely, but his touch is tender, his mouth gentle as it moves over Alec’s nipple. It’s been a while since he had his own piercings done, but he remembers the first electric shock of sensitivity, and he doesn’t want to overwhelm Alec. Well, he _does,_ but not with anything like pain. No, he wants to bring Alec to the brink carefully, softly. Wants Alec to feel everything wonderful in the world. It’s what Alec deserves for this… this _gift._

Magnus has always been outspoken, bold, equally comfortable expressing himself through words and art. Alec is… one of the things in life Magnus has never been able to adequately capture in any medium. Alec is so soft and strong and breathtakingly beautiful, courageous and caring, and Magnus loves him _so_ much.

Becoming Alec’s mate in the eyes of the law and society, acting on the truth they’ve both known since the moment they met has been the most wonderful experience of Magnus’ life. It’s also been one of the most intense.

Magnus hadn’t known that it was possible to feel _more_ for Alec than he already had. He still doesn’t fully understand the web of interconnectedness that exists between them now, all the myriad ways they’re linked and bonded. He does know that he feels more than his own emotions, more than his own sorrows and joys.

Being apart from Alec had been difficult, the new mating bond tugging at his heart every hour he was away. He knows it was just as difficult for Alec, knows it through the bond and through the many conversations they’ve had in the past two weeks, comforting and reassuring each other over text and voice and video.

And _returning_ to Alec is… well, it’s pure bliss.

The scent of _mate_ and _nest_ and **_home_** had hit Magnus as soon as he’d opened the door, making him almost dizzy with relief and comfort. Alec had rushed into his arms nearly as quickly, and Magnus had been glad for it. He’d needed the physical contact as much as Alec had seemed to.

But that was all Magnus had expected. To be home. With Alec. That was all he’d needed or hoped for.

This is… beyond anything he could’ve imagined. Every step of the way, Magnus had been amazed and awed by Alec. Alec’s beauty and blushes in the doorway. The contrast of the silk and nail polish against his fair skin. The sight of one coy shoulder emerging from the robe, of the robe fluttering to the floor, leaving Alec clad only in green lace. Magnus had recognised the lingerie, of course. It’s one of his favourites for many reasons: the way the colour brings out the lovely variegated hues of Alec’s eyes, the way the lace clings to Alec’s body like a second skin, the way its design allows Alec to keep wearing it even when Magnus is inside him.

But even that hadn’t been The Surprise.

Magnus raises his head, unable to go a moment longer without admiring Alec once more. And what a sight Alec makes. He looks incredible like this, completely bare but for the green lace straining to contain his beautiful, hard cock. He’s flushed, his chest heaving, his arms outstretched above his head, fingers twisting around each other, occasionally plucking at the sheets. Alec’s nipples are flushed too, hard and wet from Magnus’ fingers and mouth, the deeper colour only showing off the simple silver bars to greater advantage.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathes, reverently touching the end of one barbell with a fingertip, savouring the salt and sun-dried laundry notes of Alec’s fresh scent.

Alec makes the sweetest sound, soft and pleasured and helpless, and Magnus groans. “Fuck, baby… you love it, don’t you? You love it so much…”

“Mm…” Alec moans, teeth worrying his lower lip, making it an even deeper red than the balm he’d used earlier. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly, arching his back on _purpose,_ pushing himself up towards Magnus’ mouth, pleading for more.

“Fuck,” Magnus says again, but this time it’s a growl through gritted teeth, low and wild. “Don’t worry, love… I’ve got you…” He takes Alec’s nipple in his mouth, alternating between sucking gently and using his tongue to toy with the barbell as he uses his fingers to tease Alec’s other nipple at the same time. Alec lets out another soft cry, his hips jerking upwards, making him gasp as his lace-covered cock brushes Magnus’ abs.

“Yeah, just like that,” Magnus groans. “Just let it feel good…” He works Alec’s nipples over with mouth and fingers, switching every so often to make sure both nipples get the treatment they deserve. He gets lost in it, in the headiness of Alec’s scent, full of arousal and love, honey-sweet from Magnus’ pet names.

Magnus looks up every few minutes, enticed all over again at each new sound Alec makes. His mind makes a kaleidoscope of Alec, piecing together the images that stand out: Alec’s teeth sunk into his lower lip, Alec’s hands moving restlessly, fingers clutching at pillows, the messy dark halo of Alec’s hair, precome darkening the lace over the head of Alec’s leaking cock. It’s so much, and yet, it’s miles from enough.

Alec’s sounds range between the soft and the _not_ soft, and the little whimpers, gasps, swallows that interrupt his moans and sweet cries affect Magnus just as deeply as the louder sounds.

Since the beginning, Alec has drawn Magnus in. He’s _compelling,_ captivating, and Magnus takes his role as Alec’s mate a thousand percent seriously. He’s put time and effort into _studying_ Alec, into learning what makes him tick, understanding what each look or sound could mean. Alec just gives him so much, and he’s so open and beautiful, and Magnus wants to give him everything he could ever want in the world.

And this, well... this is a new level. Alec’s always been fascinated with Magnus’ piercings and enjoyed teasing Magnus endlessly with his mouth and touch. He’s always enjoyed nipple play too, always made pretty, overwrought sounds when Magnus’ mouth is on him. But this is... brand new. Alec’s so hard, so needy, and even the gentlest touch makes his scent go _thick_ with arousal. He sounds... fucking gorgeous, desperate and needy, and Magnus hasn’t even _touched_ his cock or ass yet. It’s intoxicating, and Magnus can’t stop, can’t move on. He thinks he might be addicted to the taste of metal against the sunshine-seaside scent that clings to Alec’s warm skin.

Magnus feels tipsy on it, drunk by proxy and proximity on Alec’s enjoyment. Magnus has always considered himself a hedonist, and since the day they met, one of his greatest joys has been watching Alec explore his likes and dislikes, in and out of the bedroom. It’s not that Alec hadn’t known himself, but Magnus doesn’t know if anyone had taught him the joys of pampering before they’d met. As far as Magnus is concerned, that’s fucking _criminal,_ but he never tires of watching Alec _blossom_ and grow more and more contented as he lets himself have soft, pretty, lovely things in his life. As Alec sees himself more and more as someone soft and beautiful and beloved and _worthy_ of that love... well, the happier he seems. And today, right now? The mate Magnus had come home to, made up and dressed up all specially for his alpha? He’d practically been _glowing_ with contentment, with joy.

Still, even that had been nothing compared to watching Alec play coy, watching him _feeling_ himself as he showed off for his alpha. And it had been nothing at all compared to the shine of silver through Alec’s hard nipples, compared to the sway of Alec’s hips as he’d approached Magnus. Seeing Alec feeling as beautiful as he looks, as he _is,_ well. That’s just… it means everything. The entire fucking world.

Magnus raises his eyes once more, nearly forgetting how to breathe as he takes in the pretty flush on Alec’s cheeks, the way his long dark lashes flutter on his cheeks. Everything about him right now is an offering, from the way his head is pressed into the mattress, baring the stunning, bite-marked column of his throat, to the way his legs are spread wide, making a space that only belongs to Magnus.

Alec’s offering himself, and Magnus wants to **_devour_** him.

A full-body shudder goes through Alec, and he whimpers desperately, opening his eyes just a little, his blown pupils struggling to focus on Magnus as his hips shift and squirm… which is right about when Magnus realises he’s growling in the back of his throat and sucking harder on Alec’s nipple than he had meant to. Alec’s reaction is entirely positive feedback, however, so Magnus doesn’t let up. He keeps it up, even increasing a little, watching Alec, admiring the way his spit-slick lips part on a gasp, the way his back arches into it.

Magnus switches nipples once more, not wanting any part of Alec to feel neglected. And fair is fair, after all. Thus far, Alec’s hands have remained above his head, but now, they fly to Magnus’ head, burying themselves in Magnus’ hair, holding Magnus there, begging wordlessly for more.

Magnus growls _,_ helpless and automatic. There’s nothing - _nothing_ \- as incredible and intoxicating and beautiful as this man, this omega… his mate.

Still growling, Magnus lets his teeth graze Alec’s nipple so, _so_ gently.

Alec cries out, loud and shocked, his back bowing so much that only Magnus’ body on top of his keeps him on the bed.

Is that- did he-?

Magnus feels heat and wet against his hip, and he groans, desperately aroused.

Alec _came._ Just from _this._

Alec’s still moaning, still writhing under Magnus, still _coming,_ soaking his pretty lingerie and covering his abs… and it’s not like Magnus is going to _stop_ at this juncture. Hell no. _Fuck_ no. Wild horses couldn’t drag him away from Alec right now. Magnus keeps sucking and teasing Alec’s nipple, using his finger on the other, gentling all his touches as Alec finally starts to come down.

Finally, Magnus is back to gently licking Alec’s nipple. When even that makes Alec shudder, Magnus presses gentle kisses to Alec’s pecs as he waits for Alec to catch his breath.

Alec whimpers, his fingers grasping at Magnus’ hair, his shoulder, and Magnus chuckles. He raises his head and moves up to settle at Alec’s side, cuddling close like Alec always wants, even when he’s too blissed out to move.

It’s a minute or two before Alec’s breathing calms a little, before he turns his face to Magnus, nuzzling him in that artless post-orgasm way Magnus loves more than anything. It’s just the purest thing, affection and love so strong that it _has_ to be expressed, so strong that nothing else matters. And after all this time, Magnus is pretty sure there will _never_ come a day when his heart doesn’t simultaneously melt and do ecstatic flips at the gesture.

Magnus smiles and nuzzles Alec’s cheek in return. “Beautiful…” Magnus whispers. “Love you… my exquisite little omega…”

Alec’s fair skin is already pink, but the colour in his cheeks deepens at the compliment. “Felt… so good…” he murmurs, his voice husky and affected.

Magnus beams. “ _Good,_ ” he says warmly. “I want you to feel good.”

Alec bites his lower lip. “Came…” he whispers.

Magnus chuckles. “I noticed,” he murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “It was gorgeous. _You_ were gorgeous…”

Alec hums softly, low and content. “Didn’t know…” he whispered. “Didn’t know it would… feel so _good_ …”

Magnus presses a kiss to the corner of Alec’s lips. “I’m glad it felt good,” he whispers. “I always want you to feel good…”

Alec smiles at Magnus, his face soft and relaxed and completely open. “Did… _do_ …” he says softly, reaching out to slip a hand around Magnus’ neck, tugging him closer for a kiss. Magnus goes easily, following Alec’s gentle direction, every fibre of his being eager to be close to his mate, to _kiss_ his mate.

They trade soft, sweet, languid kisses. Magnus' cock is aching and hard as a rock, but that doesn’t matter. For a lot of reasons, one of which is that he knows they’re _far_ from done. One of the many things they’ve enjoyed discovering since they met is just how well their appetites match up. And at this point, well. It’s just like Magnus told Alec during their first time. The first one is just to take the edge off…


	2. anywhere i go you go, my dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second installment! Thanks to everyone who's read and commented. I'm so glad you're enjoying it!
> 
> And once again, the happiest of birthdays and a multitude of hugs to the lovely Pameluke!

Alec hums softly and kisses Magnus again and again, enjoying the closeness.

There’s no rush. They both know there’s more to come.

Before Magnus, Alec had hardly known multiple orgasms were an actual thing in real life, not just false advertising courtesy of over the top A/O romance novels and porn. It’s been a delight discovering just how insatiable their libidos are, not to mention exploring myriad ways of satisfying their mutual desires (the memory of their first time after bonding _still_ makes Alec flush, his scent and hormones spike).

Magnus’ hand slides over Alec’s stomach, wrapping around his side as Magnus’ other hand comes up to rest against Alec’s cheek.

Alec takes his turn as well, trailing his hands over his alpha’s body, as familiar to him as his own but such a delight to discover all over again each and every time. The muscles that never fail to get Alec going, the myriad piercings that shine against Magnus’ beautiful brown skin. The dragon that clings to Magnus’ back, breathing inky fire over his chest… now with the addition of “alpha mine” in Alec’s handwriting carefully worked into the flames. Alec smiles to see it, smiles when Magnus’s fingers trace the counterpart: a tight spiral in Magnus’ handwriting that adorns Alec’s chest right over his heart.

_Omega mine._

How many lonely nights recently has Alec touched those words and thought of Magnus? How many times has Magnus done the same from thousands of miles away?

And now Magnus is _here,_ touching him, kissing him.

Alec feels so _held,_ so _wanted._ He melts into their kisses, letting out soft sighs and hums and moans.

Magnus chuckles against his mouth, warm and fond, and Alec feels it down to his toes. “Love your kittenish sounds,” Magnus murmurs, and Alec smiles.

“They’re yours…” Alec whispers, gently brushing his nose against Magnus’. “Like me… all of me…”

Magnus kisses him again. “Yeah,” he says, his voice low and edged with a growl. “ _All_ mine…”

Then a moment passes where Magnus _doesn’t_ kiss him, and Alec opens his eyes slowly, all ready to pout over this terrible oversight. His breath hitches when he sees that Magnus isn’t looking at his face. Magnus’ eyes are sweeping over his body, and Magnus is biting his lip, and Alec _knows_ what he’s thinking, knows what he _wants._

“Yeah,” Alec says, his voice going husky. “Go on, then…”

Magnus looks up at him, groaning softly. “You make it so _hard,_ ” he mumbles, leaning in for another kiss. “Want _everything_ at once… feels like _forever_ since we got to do this…”

Alec smiles fondly at him. “We have all the time in the world,” he whispers, laying a hand on Magnus’ cheek. “I know you want to… and I want it too…”

That’s all it takes. Magnus kisses him one more time, quick and hard and grateful, then moves down to settle on his stomach between the thighs Alec spreads for him, easy and thoughtless and automatic. After all, what is there to think about? It’s what Magnus deserves, where Magnus belongs. Where Alec wants him (well, there _and_ everywhere else).

Alec bites his lip as Magnus leans in and ever so gently licks up the length of Alec’s cock, the sensation just a tease through the lace, warm tongue contrasting with cooling come. Alec moans, reaching out to tuck a pillow under his head so he can see better. He doesn’t know exactly when this started becoming a thing (their first time, if he’s honest with himself), but Magnus is utterly _passionate_ about cleaning Alec up with his tongue whenever possible. Alec’s come or his own, it doesn’t matter. And Alec loves it just as much. It makes him feel thoroughly Magnus’, claimed inside and out. It’s one more lovely thing Magnus has shown him, one more way his definition of sex has expanded.

Alec relaxes under Magnus’ gentle ministrations, the way Magnus’ tongue laps up every hint of come on the lace before gently pulling down the lace so he can be sure to lick up every last trace of come from Alec’s cock and skin.

Magnus is incredibly considerate of his sensitivity. Everything’s so careful, every touch so light, and Alec feels like he’s buzzing, the soft sensations making him feel _so_ good. But Magnus doesn’t stop there. He moves up a little, bracing himself on his hands, then leans down to run his tongue along Alec’s abs, collecting the come that wasn’t caught in the lingerie. The slow drag of Magnus’ tongue over his skin makes Alec groan softly. It makes him want to feel that _everywhere_ …

“Ma-agnus…” Alec moans, his voice catching in the middle, clutching at Magnus’ bicep.

Magnus chuckles against his skin. “Yeah, baby?” he murmurs, kissing Alec’s abdomen.

“I…” Alec says breathlessly, then just groans, not sure what he even wants to say.

“I’ve got you,” Magnus says, smiling up at Alec. “Just relax, sweetheart…”

Alec lets out a soft, shuddering moan as Magnus keeps going, finishing up with his stomach then going _back_ to his hips, dragging his lips along Alec’s shaft without warning. Alec _gasps,_ his hips thrusting up. “ _Mag_ -nus!”

Magnus just chuckles and licks gently over Alec’s cockhead through the lace, making Alec gasp and squirm once more.

“Do you know…” Magnus asks, his eyes molten and glittering as he gazes at Alec. “How _good_ you smell right now?”

Alec flushes. “Yeah?” he asks breathlessly. Once he might have been embarrassed about this sort of thing. He still can’t help blushing, but they both know how much he loves it.

Magnus nods, grinning at Alec in that feral way he has that never fails to make Alec’s heart pound and his scent go haywire. “You smell…” Magnus says, his voice almost a purr as he slowly, deliberately scents the air. “De _licious…_ ” he growls.

Alec moans and squirms, unable to stay still. With each movement, he can feel how _wet_ he is, slick leaking out of him, and both the knowledge and Magnus’ reaction to it only make him slick up even more.

Magnus looks down, and Alec sees his nostrils flare, his jaw clench. “Fuck,” Magnus mutters, and Alec knows where this is going. Where it always goes. Normally, that’s lovely because fuck knows, he loves a tongue in his ass, but he needs more right now, needs Magnus closer. It’s been too long, and he still can’t _touch_ Magnus, and that is… that is _wrong._

“Please,” Alec groans, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Magnus, alpha… _please_ …”

Magnus’ head lifts immediately, Magnus’ eyes searching his face. “Anything,” Magnus says, earnest and genuine. “What do you need, love?”

Alec smiles. “You,” he says softly, putting a hand on Magnus’ cheek, letting it slide down his jaw and throat to rest on his shoulder, letting his thumb brush over his claiming bite at the base of Magnus’ neck. “Need to touch you… need you to _fill_ -” Alec breaks off, overcome with a wave of longing that seems to move through his whole body just at the _thought_ , making his cock leak and his nipples _ache_.

“ _Knot_ me, alpha,” Alec moans, swallowing hard, trying to remember how to breathe, how to do anything other than _need._

-

If there will ever be a day when Alec begging for his knot doesn’t turn Magnus’ mind to mush, Magnus can’t imagine it. Truthfully, he pretty much never wants to do anything _but_ what Alec’s asking for right now.

Before he has any conscious thought of moving, Magnus is pushing himself forward, kissing Alec deeply, growling into it. He and Alec are flint and fuel, and Alec’s set him aflame with just three words.

“I will,” Magnus swears fervently as he pulls back. “Give you just what you need, kitten…” It’s hard to find words, but he babbles reassurances anyway, trusting that Alec will know what he means. “Here, I’ll move up here while I get you ready, okay?” Magnus says, suiting his words to his actions by crawling up Alec’s body and kissing him hard once more before settling at Alec’s side.

-

Alec might protest since _on top of him_ is distinctly better than _beside him,_ but this is something familiar, something they both love.

And Magnus is the absolute best because Magnus doesn’t make him wait. Almost before Magnus’ body settles next to Alec’s, Magnus’ clever fingers are sliding between his legs, and Alec groans and lets his head fall back.

“There, see?” Magnus murmurs, warm and approving. “Feeling better already, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Alec moans his approval as those wonderful fingers brush over his hole. Alec feels so _wet,_ like everything between his legs is just awash with slick, like he’s never been this wet before… which is true, in a sense. Nothing in his life has ever made him as wet as Magnus does, every single time. And that feels right, in a way. Magnus is unique, their connection unlike any other Alec has had, and it feels right for Alec’s body to respond to Magnus just as deeply and truly as his heart and mind.

Magnus teases his hole, his sensitive rim, and Alec moans, turning his head toward Magnus’. Magnus knows what he needs, kissing Alec just as he slips a finger into his hot, wet, _empty_ hole.

“Fuck,” Alec pants, not entirely sure how he’s back to desperation and breathlessness _already,_ but that’s just the way of things. Time plays by its own rules when they’re like this, when it’s just the two of them and the endlessness of the pleasure they find in each other.

Magnus chuckles, dark and full of promise. “Soon, love,” Magnus assures him. “ _Soon…_ ”

Alec groans and squirms, trying to get Magnus’ finger deeper, but Magnus - fucking _tease_ \- just pulls it out partway so Alec doesn’t get a damn bit more than Magnus wants to give him.

Alec doesn’t know how Magnus knows that it’s as frustrating as it’s delicious, but he’s so fucking grateful to have someone who knows and understands him as well as Magnus does.

Alec groans and nuzzles Magnus’ face, seeking the kiss Magnus gives him a moment later, along with a second finger that feels so fucking _good_ it makes Alec hiss out his satisfaction, arching his back a little.

Time does that thing where it drags on and blurs at the same time. Alec _aches_ to be filled, so deeply and fully that he can’t even want a damn thing more than what he has, and yet, the process is wonderful too. Magnus plays him like an instrument, skillful fingers alternating between stretching his sensitive rim and filling him deep. Every time a fingertip brushes his prostate, Alec forgets how to breathe for a second.

But Alec’s favourite thing by far is the way he can _feel_ himself yield and stretch and open up for Magnus. It feels like… like blooming in the golden sunlight of Magnus’ gaze, like the most correct and proper thing in the world. It’s everything Alec wants to be for Magnus encapsulated in a moment: good and yielding and sweet and slick and open and _ready._

Alec _wants_ and moans and _opens_ for Magnus, and it seems like the next thing Alec knows, Magnus has four fingers buried in his ass and he’s _twisting_ them. Alec gasps, shuddering and whimpering against Magnus’ lips.

“ _M-Magnus…_ ”

It’s so much. The thread between them is humming with life and vitality, renewed by their proximity, replenished by their love and desire for each other. Through it, Alec can _feel_ an echo of Magnus’ emotions - how pleased Magnus is with him, how happy Magnus is, how much Magnus loves this - and it’s the best thing in the entire universe. It may have only been fourteen days, but Alec feels like he’s learning all over again what it is to be bonded to Magnus, to be _Magnus’_ in this permanent, life-changing way that feels like it’s rewritten Alec’s genetic code, tuned him into Magnus on an even deeper level than before.

And Alec knows Magnus can feel it too. He can feel through the bond how much Magnus has missed him and this, but he doesn’t need the bond to know that Magnus is feeling the same thing he is. It’s in the way Magnus touches him, possessive but tender, and the way Magnus rotates his fingers a few more times seemingly just to hear Alec gasp, almost as if he’s reminding himself of how it sounds, of what Alec likes.

Despite the desire coursing through him, the _need_ that seems to steal his breath, Alec forces his limbs to obey him. He turns to Magnus, grabbing the back of Magnus’ neck with one hand. Magnus’ eyes snap to his face, Magnus’ attention wholly _his,_ and Alec can’t help but feel the rush of having that power over his alpha.

But now that he does, he has to make use of it to get his point across. He takes a deep breath.

“ _Fuck. Me,_ ” Alec says, enunciating each syllable, his voice a low, raspy growling demand. “ ** _Now_** _,_ alpha.”

-

Alec grabs hold of him, capturing his attention completely, and _begs_ to be fucked, and Magnus… Magnus forgets how to breathe.

There are no words for how much Alec affects Magnus or how deeply Magnus loves him. The way Alec is so open and honest about his desires never fails to move Magnus, and there are very few things in life as compelling as Alec _demanding_ to be knotted.

“Yeah,” Magnus says, raspy and rough. “Yeah, baby… I’ll knot you so good..”

But apparently, he isn’t moving fast enough, because the next thing he knows, Alec’s letting out a pitiful moan and rolling over, sliding his knees under himself and his hands forward until his ass is sticking up in the air on display, his shoulders and face pressed into the mattress, arms extended, his whines muffled by the sheets.

Alec’s _presenting,_ his hole stretched and leaking, the posture as yielding and inviting as always, and Magnus can’t tear his eyes away for a long, endless moment.

When he does, he’s on Alec immediately, a growl tearing out of his throat. The sound is still lingering in the air when Magnus throws himself on Alec, fucking into Alec in one hard thrust, pressing his chest to Alec’s back and panting words of praise and pleasure in Alec’s ear.

-

Alec doesn’t really think clearly about what he’s doing. He just follows his instincts, doing what feels right. And pushing his ass into the air, offering himself to his alpha in this most primal of ways… it feels like the best, truest, most correct thing in the world.

Except that Magnus doesn’t _do_ anything, and Alec _whines,_ desperate and longing, wordlessly pleading with his alpha.

And then, there’s a fierce, rough _growl,_ and Alec shudders all over, the sound prickling along his skin. Before the shudder even reaches his toes, Magnus is on top of him, _inside_ him.

Alec cries out, loud and helpless and full of what feels like _long_ -delayed satisfaction. Finally, Magnus is filling him, that thick alpha cock splitting him open, stretching him so wonderfully, more than it has in ages with Alec a bit tighter from their time apart.

“Fuck…” Magnus groans in his ear, breathless and adoring. “Little omega, you feel _so_ good… _fuck,_ I’ve missed this… you feel like _home,_ kitten…”

Alec shudders, as much at the words as the sensation. “Me too…” he moans. “Missed you… fingers, toys… nothing _fills_ me as well as you do… nothing _feels_ as good as you… only **_you_** …”

Magnus pulls out almost all the way, _fucking_ into him _hard_ and _deep,_ dragging a choked-off moan out of Alec, making his eyes roll back in his head. It’s everything Alec needs, and yet, it’s so far from enough.

“Y- _yes!_ ” Alec cries out, almost sobbing as Magnus keeps going, setting a punishing pace. No matter how fast or hard Magnus fucks him, it’s easy. _Alec_ is easy for him, just like always. Open and _dripping_ and ready and _easy._ “F- _fuck_ me, alpha!” Alec pants, clutching at the sheets, shuddering and pushing back on Magnus’ cock.

-

Alec is _wild_ , just as hungry as Magnus is for this. Not just pleasure, fucking, knotting. It’s more than that. It’s _reconnection._

Magnus drives into him over and over, his hips slapping against Alec’s ass every time they meet. He moves without pause, panting praise against Alec’s neck.

Magnus can’t even feel embarrassed about how fast his knot swells inside of Alec. Alec’s begging for it, pleading for it, _demanding_ it, pushing back to take Magnus deeper, and Magnus has always been helpless to resist his gorgeous omega.

He was hopelessly Alec’s even before Alec was his.

-

Having Magnus inside him is perfection, and having Magnus fuck him like this is absolute bliss, but still when Alec feels Magnus’ growing knot tug at his rim on a thrust, he cries out and shoves himself backwards, every other thing flying out of his mind except his utterly desperate **_need_ **for Magnus’ _knot._

Magnus fucks him even harder, and Alec moves to meet every thrust, crying out continuously. “Yes, fuck, yes!” he babbles. “Fuck… so good, alpha! Give it to me… I can take it… _knot me, please…_!”

Magnus’ knot grows and grows, until he pulls back- and he can’t pull out, his knot held inside Alec’s body even with Alec’s loose, stretched-out rim. Alec’s babbling dissolves into a moan. “Ohfuckohfuckoh _fuckyes_ …” he moans, shuddering as Magnus’ knot swells inside him, the increased stretch steady but feeling tantalisingly slow, a delicious kind of teasing all in itself. Alec goes limp, boneless, pliant and _ready,_ the anticipation so intense he can almost _taste_ it.

And then Magnus’ knot gets just that tiny bit bigger, increasing the pressure on Alec’s prostate, and Alec falls apart, shuddering to pieces without even the breath to cry out. 

His knees give out and only Magnus’ quick thinking prevents them falling over. Magnus slowly lowers them to the bed, the change in position shoving his _still-_ growing knot deeper into Alec. Coupled with the feeling of Magnus coming inside him, the move prolongs Alec’s orgasm until his mind goes white and blank, until golden sparks and fireworks are the only thing he can see.

When Alec comes down from the high, he’s flat on the bed, Magnus heavy and close on top of him. He wriggles his ass a bit, gasping a little at the feeling of Magnus’ incredible, satisfying, _perfect_ knot inside of him. The gasping interrupts the purring Alec’s apparently already been doing. He giggles a little, feeling giddy and content.

“Wha’s up?” Magnus mumbles, nosing at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“ _Oh,_ ” Alec breathes, pleasant tingles running up and down his spine, his whole body feeling warm and melty. It takes him a minute to remember what Magnus asked him. “Mmm,” Alec hums. “Was purring… didn’ even know it…”

“Purr so sweet,” Magnus mumbles, kissing the sensitive spot again. “Love how y’ purr…”

“N’ver purred s’ much…” Alec whispers, turning his head to give Magnus better access. “Only f’r you… only b’cause ‘f you…”

Magnus growls, that soft, purring kind of growl that only comes out in these moments with Alec. It’s one of Alec’s most favourite sounds in the whole entire world.

-

Alec’s so gorgeous and lovely like this, all soft and relaxed in the way knotting always makes him. He squirms a little from time to time, making soft pleased noises at the feeling of how securely Magnus’ knot is plugging him up.

“You know those noises are jus’ gonna get me going again, right?” Magnus murmurs, nosing at the spot behind Alec’s ear that makes him shiver adorably.

Alec giggles, light as bubbles, and Magnus grins against Alec’s skin.

“You’re so sweet, kitten,” Magnus whispers. “So fucking sweet.”

Alec turns his head, rubbing his cheek against Magnus’. He’s languid and lazy, just like the cat Magnus compares him to sometimes, and Magnus laughs and leans down, giving Alec the kiss he’s so clearly asking for.

Alec purrs into the kiss right up until Magnus’ tongue coaxes _other_ sounds out of him instead, which Magnus can’t really blame him for. Nor can Magnus blame him for getting thoroughly distracted since Magnus is right there with him, losing track of time and space and everything in the universe but his mate.

It’s just how things are with them. Everything else fades away.

-

Magnus is amazing, Alec thinks hazily, surfacing from their kissing to realise Magnus’ knot has gone down, but he’s feeling so well-kissed and so loved that he can’t even mourn its loss like he usually does. He feels incredible, almost floaty, his lips tingling and swollen. Perfect. Good. Great.

“I’m glad,” Magnus says, giggling a little.

Oh. Apparently Alec had said that all out loud. He hums. “’S all true,” he murmurs contentedly. “You’re the best… make me feel _so_ good…”

“That’s all I want,” Magnus whispers. “To make you feel better than you ever have…”

Alec purrs. “You always do…”

After a few more minutes of recovery, Alec stretches, feeling relaxed and restored. The edge has been taken off, as Magnus would say, he thinks, chuckling to himself.

Alec squirms under Magnus until Magnus lifts himself up enough for Alec to roll onto his back. “Now,” Alec says, wrapping his arms and legs around Magnus and flipping them both over, “I’m going to return the favour,” he says, grinning down at Magnus.

Magnus grins up at him, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

“Mine,” Alec says, leaning down to kiss Magnus, gentle but thorough. He tugs playfully on Magnus’ lower lip as he pulls back, and Magnus lets out a warm chuckle that makes Alec smile back at him, helpless and fond.

“Mine,” Alec says again, his voice soft as he gently runs his knuckles down Magnus’ cheek. Magnus’ eyelids flutter a little, enjoying the contact, and he shifts a little to subtly rub his cheek against the back of Alec’s hand.

Alec lets out a contented sigh. “Missed you so much,” he murmurs, resting his palm against Magnus’ cheek for a moment before trailing his hand and fingers over Magnus’ jaw and down his throat to his shoulder.

Alec rests his hand there, his thumb gently brushing the scar tissue of his mating bite. Every time he looks at it, it’s like he can _see_ the experience all over again, as if his eagerness and the depth of his love have translated onto Magnus’ skin somehow. They have, in a sense, because the mark is deeper than it needs to be.

Alec licks his lips absentmindedly, his gaze drifting up to Magnus’ face. His breath hitches at the look on Magnus’ face, full of desperate desire and love. It’s not even sexual, it’s… a multitude of things in one.

“Shh,” Alec says, leaning down to kiss Magnus’ lips softly. “I’ve got you, alpha mine…”

With a soft kiss to Magnus’ chin, Alec begins to move down.

He kisses the underside of Magnus’ jaw, then his Adam’s apple, savouring the vibrations he can feel from the soft growl reverberating through Magnus’ body. He lingers for a moment on the hollow at the base of Magnus’ throat, brushing his lips over it. Magnus lets out the prettiest sigh, and Alec can’t resist sucking a sweet little bruise there between Magnus’ collarbones, smiling at the way Magnus squirms and moans.

Alec’s barely _doing_ anything yet, and already his mate is so affected… it makes Alec feel _tenderness_ and _power_ and so much love that surely one single person can’t contain this much emotion.

Alec’s mind is full of desires, instincts. They buzz and distract and conflict, but Alec has a goal in mind, and much as he wants to overload all of Magnus’ senses, there’s something he has to do first.

Alec licks gently over the red mark that now adorns the hollow of Magnus’ throat, then moves over to his mating bite at the join of Magnus’ neck and shoulder, licking it and kissing it for a few seconds before setting his mouth over it and biting down.

It’s not as hard as it’d been to make the mark in the first place, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but Alec knows from experience how the skin there always feels more sensitised, more tender and hyperaware. It’s still enough to make Magnus cry out, enough to make his scent spike, spicy and satisfying, the scent of arousal and alpha and _home._

“ _Fuck…_ ” It’s guttural, somewhere between a grunt and a cry, and it’s _incredible_ to hear.

Alec bites down a little harder just to make sure it bruises despite the scar tissue, then carefully pulls back, licking the red imprint of his teeth a few times just because he loves the way it makes Magnus shiver.

Magnus’ breathing is heavy, uneven, and Alec can’t help the giggle that bursts out of him as he raises his head, biting his lip as he takes in how _wrecked_ Magnus looks.

“Why’re you laughing?” Magnus asks breathlessly, and Alec grins at him.

“‘M just getting started,” Alec says, feeling half out of breath just at how beautiful and affected Magnus looks, how close and near and _touchable_ he is after so many days of distance.

Alec can’t resist kissing Magnus once or twice or a few times, but he wants what he wants too badly to get (very) lost in kisses. Soon, he’s moving down Magnus’ muscular, lickable body, making his way to his goal.

Once Alec’s close to Magnus’ cock, instinct kind of takes over, and practically before he finishes thinking how much he _wants_ it, he’s got it halfway down his throat. He and Magnus groan in unison, in pleasure, in satisfaction.

Magnus - dear, good, _wonderful_ Magnus - is already hardening, filling Alec’s mouth up, flooding Alec’s tongue with the taste of them: of Magnus and come and Alec and slick. Alec is aware of Magnus’ most minute reaction, but he’s having trouble hearing anything over the roaring in his ears and the filthy sounds he himself is making as he sucks and bobs his head, foregoing finesse for overeager enthusiasm.

Magnus doesn’t mind, if the way his body reacts is any indication.

Magnus writhes and bucks against Alec’s mouth and the hands Alec places on his hips; Alec doesn’t give a damn if Magnus moves, but he _does_ have a problem with anything that interferes with his ability to suck Magnus’ cock.

Everything is Magnus - the body beneath Alec, the thick shaft in Alec’s mouth, the fingers in Alec’s hair, the occasional loud moan or endearment that gets through to Alec - and Alec sinks into it, letting the rest of the world go hazy.

Time passes, and Magnus' knot swells, thick and hard and hot, so big that Alec's forced to pull back a little, unable to fit the whole thing in his mouth (though that hasn’t stopped Alec from spending many a delightful afternoon trying). He alternates between taking Magnus’ cock as deep as he can and lavishing affection on that gorgeous knot he adores, kissing it and licking it and even sucking ever so gently, a little trick that never fails to make Magnus shudder in the most satisfying way.

Alec’s so lost in the enjoyment of his task that he’s vaguely surprised when Magnus’ fingers go tight right as his hips thrust up, but Alec just lets Magnus slip that little bit deeper - like he always will. The next thing Alec knows, Magnus is crying out and _coming,_ filling Alec’s mouth with salt and bitterness, sending a thrum of satisfaction through Alec’s body at the knowledge that he’s _pleased_ his alpha.

-

Magnus slumps back onto the bed, breathing hard.

_Fuck._

It's a minute or five before his breath returns and his brain starts to function again. He groans as he takes stock, wiggling his toes, feeling the echoes of pleasure all the way down to them.

"Fuck," he groans, turning his face toward Alec's, who's right beside him, cuddled up to his side.

Alec giggles, and Magnus grins. It's the sound he associates with purest delight, one he cherishes every time he hears it. "Missed you," Magnus whispers, leaning a little to his left. Alec meets him halfway, kissing him softly, and Magnus relaxes into it with a contented sigh. Alec knows him so well. Alec knows just what he needs.

It’s perfect and wonderful, exchanging languid kisses with Alec in the afterglow of a delicious orgasm. Magnus can’t imagine anything better… until he can, and once he gets the thought in his mind, he simply can’t _un_ think it. 

He doesn’t stop kissing Alec right away because kissing Alec is addicting. It always has been, ever since the very first time, but having another goal in mind at least makes it _possible_ to pull away, and Magnus wants this so badly he’s _salivating._

-

Alec's all ready to kiss his mate for the next hour or week, but then, Magnus is pulling away, and Alec chases his lips with a questioning whine, bereft and displeased.

Magnus laughs and leans closer, kissing Alec again. "Sorry, baby... just wanted to kiss you somewhere else too..." he whispers. "Wanted to get my tongue _in_ you... do you know how many nights I dreamed about it while I was gone?

" _Hngh..._ " Alec groans, which is probably not the most eloquent response he could give. To be fair, though, sucking Magnus’ magnificent cock _always_ gets him going, so he’s hard as a rock and hella horny again. Not to mention, he _loves_ it when Magnus rims him. _Plus,_ they’ve been apart, so he hasn’t had Magnus’ tongue in his ass for approximately a million years… so essentially, the factors are combining to melt Alec’s brain so thoroughly that he can’t really summon words to express how fucking _much_ he wants that. Fortunately, Magnus seems to get the gist of what’s on Alec’s mind, because he chuckles and brushes his nose against Alec's gently.

"I _thought_ you'd like that idea," Magnus whispers, kissing Alec one more time before gently urging Alec onto his stomach and starting to move down, pressing kisses along the line of Alec's spine. Alec groans and shivers, his whole body feeling alive under Magnus' mouth. And that's _before_ Magnus gets down to his ass.

For a moment, there's just a pause. No touches from Magnus.

Alec whimpers and tries to stick his ass in the air, to move it around a bit. Entice Magnus. At the same time, he looks over his shoulder, and half-swallows his tongue at the look on Magnus' face as he just _stares_ at Alec's lace-framed ass, hungry and lustful and _yearning._

“F-fuck,” Alec pants, his arousal ratcheting through the roof. He can feel himself getting even more slick, feel himself _leaking_ , the mixture of come and slick escaping his loose, relaxed hole _…_

And Magnus’ _growl_ makes it clear that Magnus is just as aware of Alec’s predicament. Fortunately, Alec’s alpha is ready and willing to help out.

In another situation, with a few more brain cells at his disposal, Alec might joke about it, but as it is, he’s rather busy clutching at the sheets and crying out as Magnus _dives_ in, licking up everything Alec’s been leaking, which… is a lot. In fact, there’s so much of it that the noises Magnus’ mouth makes are fucking _obscene._

Alec pants and moans, his voice breaking in the middle of every word he attempts to say as Magnus licks him thoroughly, circling his hole, stiffening his tongue and slipping into Alec’s hole, fucking him with it. Magnus _growls,_ and Alec knows he’s tasting not just Alec’s slick but also his own come.

Alec can’t help crying out, can’t help writhing and squirming against Magnus’ mouth. Magnus just puts his hands on Alec’s hips, holding his omega down as Magnus continues to eat him out with gusto. Alec moans, knowing Magnus is fully aware of how hot he finds that, and pushes his ass back as much as he can.

Magnus doesn’t stop or slow down, just keeps cleaning Alec up with his tongue, growling against Alec’s hole. Alec closes his eyes and floats, losing himself in the pleasure that Magnus is giving him.

Fuck, he loves this. They both do. Magnus swears Alec’s never louder than with a tongue in his ass, and Alec is rarely coherent enough for any accurate basis of comparison.

Today, with all the time they’ve spent apart lately, Alec feels even more deeply affected by it. Pleasure shivers through him with each lick, each press of Magnus’ tongue until Alec’s panting and whining loudly into the bedcover, squirming as much for the friction of his hard cock against the bed as for the feeling of Magnus’ firm hold on his hips.

And yet, though Alec’s come on Magnus’ tongue many a time, he can’t quite seem to get there today. It feels good - _so_ good - but not quite good _enough_ right now.

Alec writhes and moans. Magnus sucks and licks. Alec writhes and moans.

Then, quite suddenly, Alec can’t take it anymore. He just _needs_ it too much.

“I…” he gasps. “M-Magnus… I _can’t_ …”

Magnus immediately pulls back, moving up to check on Alec. Alec shakes his head, breathless and wordless, drawing in one deep breath after another. Even so, when he finally gets a few words out, they’re pleading and desperate. “Can’t…” he whimpers. “ _Need_ it, alpha… n-need _you_ … need t’ **_come_** _…_ ”

Alec glances down at Magnus’ cock, still thick and knotted at the base. His whole body reacts to the sight, his empty ass clenching around nothing, making him whine desperately.

“I can… can take it…” Alec pleads. “P-promise…”

“Shh,” Magnus says, rubbing Alec’s back. “I’ve got you… c’mere, love… it’s all gonna be okay, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you need, okay? Don’t worry about a thing, little omega…”

Magnus’ nearness, his scent, and the endearments make it more bearable. With Magnus’ help, Alec sits up, his whole body awash with need, his ass still clenching every few seconds, the involuntary movement only reminding Alec of how _empty_ he is.

Fortunately, Magnus isn’t making him wait. As soon as Alec’s in a sitting position up near the headboard, Magnus is right next to him.

Magnus spreads his legs, making a space for Alec, and Alec eagerly climbs into his lap, then stares blankly at Magnus for a second, need clouding his brain.

Magnus takes over, helping Alec change position until Alec’s back is pressed to Magnus’ chest. And having his alpha closer, skin to skin, so much of their torsos touching… that’s already better than before, when Magnus was making him feel lovely but was just so _far away_ …

Magnus’ arms encircle Alec’s chest, and then, slowly, Magnus starts to lower him.

When Alec feels Magnus’ cockhead brush his thigh, he _moans,_ understanding what Magnus has in mind. Magnus lowers him a little more, then holds him in place with one arm - Alec can’t help but moan at the display of alpha strength - while Magnus slips three fingers into Alec’s ass. It’s easy to do with Alec so open from the fingering and the fucking and the rimming and how fucking _slick_ and _hot_ he is for Magnus _alway-_

Alec gasps as Magnus spreads his fingers wide. Making sure Alec’s loose and ready. To take his _knot._ And not in the usual way. Like _this,_ already at full-swell, hard and big and just what Alec _needs._

“ _Yes,_ ” Alec pants. “Yesyes _yes_ …”

It’s all he can come up with, but it’s enough. Magnus spreads his fingers once more, wider. _Testing_ Alec.

And then, Magnus’ fingers pull out, leaving Alec whimpering and biting his lip and hoping now _at last_ he’ll get what he needs.

Magnus’ slick fingers touch the inside of Alec’s thighs, brushing the green lace of the jockstrap as Magnus gets his cock into position, making sure they’re lined up.

Magnus is _the best_ alpha, Alec thinks through the dizziness of the need, then lets out a desperate groan as Magnus slowly begins to lower Alec onto his cock, his _knot._

Magnus takes it slow, giving Alec plenty of time to adjust, but Alec is so loose that he hardly needs it. It’s all a bit of a slow motion blur to Alec, filled with the immense satisfaction of being filled an inch at a time. Until he’s taking most of it. Until his ass meets the thickness of Magnus’ knot, all hot and thick and wonderful, exactly what Alec craves.

There’s only one problem.

It’s not _in_ him.


	3. i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

Alec doesn’t breathe for a tiny eternity, and then, all the pent up need pours out of him.

“M-M _agnus_ , give it to me… I **_need_** it… oh, fuck, _please_ …” he babbles, not caring how desperate he sounds. He feels like he’s been on edge forever, and he just… fuck. He just _needs_ his alpha’s knot more than anything right now. More than breathing.

“Shh,” Magnus croons in his ear, but Magnus’ hands are moving _away,_ and where are they _going?_

Alec moans when he feels Magnus’ fingers brush his rim where they’re joined, then gasps as he feels Magnus start to work a finger into Alec’s ass beside his cock. One finger isn’t enough, though. Magnus keeps going until he’s got four fingers in Alec’s hole along with his cock, two fingers on either side. Alec takes them all, takes everything Magnus gives him with eager moans and pleas for more.

Once Magnus is satisfied that Alec can handle it, he crooks his fingers and slowly moves them apart, gently stretching Alec even wider. Alec instinctively grinds down, trying to take more, to fill himself even better and more deeply.

It takes time - and patience Alec doesn’t have - but Magnus keeps soothing him with soft words and gentle kisses pressed to his shoulder, and finally, when Magnus stretches him that little bit wider, when Alec grinds down that little bit more… Magnus’ full-blown knot slides home _deep_ inside Alec, filling him as nothing and no one else can. Alec _moans,_ long and drawn out, his head falling back on Magnus’ shoulder as he gives himself over to the waves of bliss that crash over his body at the feeling of being knotted.

But still. It’s not enough.

It’s not the size, because Magnus has the _best_ cock and knot - **_ever_** \- and Alec will fucking _fight_ anyone who dares to say otherwise. Magnus’ knot is _always_ enough. Even now, even without coming, Alec's a thousand times more satisfied than five minutes ago just because he _has_ Magnus, has his cock and knot right where they belong.

But Alec fucking _needs_ to come. Needs it so fucking _badly._

After the blowjob and the rimming and now _this,_ to be even more riled up and yet not quite _there_ is difficult to deal with. All Alec can do is whine and grind on Magnus’ cock, chasing the high that’s just out of reach, so he keeps doing just that until Magnus intervenes.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s waist first, murmuring endearments in his ear until Alec settles a bit. Somehow. Magnus might be a little magic, Alec thinks through the haze of desire and need.

Magnus’ hands wander up to Alec’s chest, his left hand resting over Alec’s tattoo briefly before moving on. He rolls Alec’s pierced nipples ever so gently between his fingertips, and Alec _gasps,_ clenching around Magnus’ cock, which makes Magnus growl in his ear.

“F-fuck…!” Alec moans, a shudder running through his body at the sensitivity of his nipples, both from the relatively recent piercings and Magnus’ thorough teasing earlier. He can feel his cock twitching, his arousal climbing. “Ye-es,” he pants, his voice breaking. “M-more, Magnus, _please!_ ”

And because Magnus is wonderful, he does what Alec asks. Though Magnus groans every time Alec clenches around him, he keeps teasing Alec’s nipples until each brush of his fingertips sends fireworks down to Alec’s _toes,_ until Alec’s cock is twitching and leaking all over his lacy lingerie, until Alec feels boneless and pliant and _made of_ ** _need_** all at the same damn time.

-

Alec's intoxicating like this, all needy and desperate and reacting so beautifully to Magnus’ touch. He’s taken Magnus’ whole knot with relative ease, and Magnus can’t think of anything hotter. Well, maybe the way Alec's currently squirming on said knot, arching his back into Magnus’ touch as Magnus teases his sweet nipples, now so sensitive that Alec came just from nipple play earlier. Holy hell. Just when Magnus is convinced that he can’t be more amazed by his mate, that Alec can’t get any hotter... Alec proves him wrong.

Alec’s scent is intoxicating right now, just like the way Alec moves, grinding on Magnus’ cock and knot, clenching down so tightly Magnus sees stars.

“Fuck,” Magnus groans against Alec’s shoulder. “So fucking hot, baby...” He bites down on Alec’s shoulder, where Alec’s fair skin is unmarked because Magnus has been gone too damn long and omega healing has done its job too well, but that’s not a problem. Magnus is going to fix that right fucking now.

-

Alec shudders and pants, every breath ending in a moan as Magnus' clever fingers keep teasing him.

Magnus keeps making these _hot_ sounds in his ear, and it just ramps things up for Alec. Even so, being bombarded with sensations, Alec’s completely unprepared for Magnus’ _teeth_ to sink into his shoulder.

Alec cries out, his toes curling, his cock twitching and leaking, leaving streaks of precome against his stomach.

Magnus doesn’t seem to miss a thing. The next thing Alec knows, Magnus’ mouth is moving along his shoulder, seeking out his mating bite, kissing and mouthing at it, a low growl emanating from him. The bite is just as sensitive as always, enough that Alec can feel even the lightest touch down to his toes. And _this?_ This is liquid heat pouring through him, and it just adds to the maelstrom inside Alec, emotional and physical and instinctual. 

And then, Magnus _bites down_ on his mating mark, and before Alec knows what’s happening, he’s coming, his mouth falling open in a silent cry as he shudders through the intense pleasure ricocheting through his body from his nipples, his shoulder. His ass clenches around Magnus, rhythmic and repetitive, his whole body claiming his alpha.

And, as always, Alec’s alpha responds. Magnus grits out a growl, his whole body shuddering under Alec as that gorgeous cock and knot _come_ for Alec, as Magnus fills Alec up in the way that only he can.

Only Magnus. Always Magnus.

Alec can’t think, can’t do anything but feel. It goes on and on and on, seemingly neverending until Alec finally goes limp against Magnus.

Magnus is lapping softly at his mating mark, simultaneously soothing the sting and reminding Alec of the bite in the best, most shivery way. Magnus’ knot is still filling Alec so securely, so satisfyingly - _keeping_ Alec right where he belongs - and Alec’s nipples are tingling pleasantly with sensitivity, his whole body loose-limbed with pleasure.

It’s amazing. It’s what he’d needed but not quite been able to articulate, even to himself.

Magnus’ tongue slides over his bond mark, and Alec moans again, a tremor running through him. “F’ck,” Alec mutters, thick and hoarse.

Magnus chuckles, equally breathless and apparently just as eloquent as his little omega. He wraps his arms tight around Alec, holding him close.

-

Alec drifts in a haze of pleasure and satisfaction. He comes back to himself to find himself purring so loudly that it’s vibrating through his whole body. He giggles a little, then purrs again as Magnus nuzzles his neck.

“You make the sweetest sounds,” Magnus mumbles, sounding a little hoarse and _very_ sexy.

Alec groans a bit. “You soun’… so _hot_ …” he mumbles back.

It’s Magnus’ turn to laugh, a warm chuckle in Alec’s ear. After all they’ve done tonight, it doesn’t seem like Alec should be able to physically react to Magnus anymore, but the sound still sends a thrill through him.

Alec groans. “’S not fair…”

“What’s not fair?” Magnus asks, a low hum in his voice.

“ _You,_ ” Alec says a little petulantly. “So hot… always make me want… even _now_ …”

Magnus chuckles. “Mmm,” he murmurs, kissing Alec’s ear, nuzzling the sensitive spot behind it. “”S mutual, baby… always make me want more… did I wear you out already, sweetheart?” he teases softly.

“No,” Alec whines softly. “Want more… want _you…_ ”

“My insatiable mate,” Magnus says softly, just the hint of a growl in his voice. “My _perfect_ omega…”

Alec doesn’t even try to conceal his slight shiver. Perfect is… it’s a lot. To hear, to take in. To _believe._ And it’s taken him some time, but he can believe it now. Believe that’s how Magnus sees him. 

Because that’s part of the gift of the life Alec has created with Magnus. With time, with commitment, with bonding, they have begun learning how to see themselves through each other’s eyes. It’s easy for Alec to wax poetic about his incredible alpha, and with effort and kisses and repetition, he’s convinced Magnus that he means every word.

In return, Alec has taken Magnus’ words to heart. And apparently, when seen through Magnus’ eyes, Alec is the sun and moon and stars. It’s in Magnus’ words, in his touches, and Magnus uses both methods expertly to communicate his feelings. But he doesn’t need them. The fact is that the very _sight_ of Alec makes Magnus light up, and that never fails to bring warmth and emotion to Alec’s heart.

And right now… Alec hears it all, sees it all in Magnus’ voice, in the promise of a growl that’s just barely audible. The love and the care and the devotion.

“Perfect,” Alec mumbles back, his emotions flowing over into words. “My perfect mate…”

Magnus chuckles, and Alec purrs at the feeling of it, the vibrations that run through both their bodies. It feels good, right. They should always be this close, Alec thinks vaguely.

It takes a little while longer for Magnus’ knot to go down, and by the time it does, Alec’s feeling jittery, antsy. Much as he hates to lose the satisfaction of Magnus’ thick knot filling him so securely, it’s been too damn long since they kissed at all, much less properly, easily, with no one craning their neck to the side.

And because Magnus is the best alpha ever, Magnus feels the same need that Alec does, and he acts on it. He pulls out of Alec, carefully and slowly, and Alec rolls over immediately. Before Alec’s back has fully hit the mattress, he's already reaching for Magnus, drawing him in for a kiss.

It’s a proper fucking kiss at long last, and Alec gets to feel the weight of his alpha’s body on top of him, close and kissable, and it’s sheer bliss.

Magnus’ lips are soft against Alec’s, each movement conveying emotion as well as gentleness. Alec sighs into it, melting against his alpha.

“Fuck,” Magnus mumbles against Alec’s lips. “You’re so fucking sweet, baby… kissing you’s the best…”

Alec chuckles breathlessly. “Have two weeks to make up for…” he says, pulling back just enough to look at Magnus with a pleased grin. He can’t get enough of having Magnus so close and _touchable_ once more.

Magnus groans. “Don’ remind me… missed you _so_ much…”

“Never letting you go away again,” Alec says, pouting up at Magnus, fluttering his eyelashes. “Missed you too damn much…”

Magnus chuckles and leans down to kiss Alec once more, and Alec loops his arms around Magnus’ neck, returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

It’s hard to know exactly when things change, when or how or why desire rises again, but it does. Before Alec knows it - and about a million years sooner than he would’ve thought possible - their kisses are getting heated once more. Alec’s senses are full of Magnus’ arousal, and he’s right there with Magnus, his body entirely in sync with his alpha’s.

It all feels amazing, wonderful, hazy and delicious.

The build is slow, the desire tangible, but more than that, it’s _fun._ Quintessentially _them,_ rolling around in the nest, each taking a turn plundering his mate’s mouth, touching and teasing his mate’s body. There are moans, yes, but giggles too, laughter and joking.

And it’s wonderful. Grounding.

Alec’s been in this nest every night, but it hasn’t felt right until here and now. With Magnus. Because as wonderful as his nest may be, it’s not home without his mate. Too big, too empty. Too much space, not enough pillows. Despite all the blankets, not warm enough.

Now, it feels right. It feels the perfect size, the perfect arrangement.

Alec rolls them over again and smiles down at Magnus, who blinks up at him, his golden eyes gleaming even more than usual in the candlelight. For a moment, Alec just _looks_ at him, filling his heart with the sight of his beloved alpha.

Magnus had arrived from his business trip looking gorgeous, impeccably made up and well-dressed in a sharp purple suit. He’d been all pressed and polished and perfectly coiffed, and now, he looks so different. He’s naked, of course, but it’s more than that. His makeup is a bit of a mess, his lips smeared with Alec’s balm and his own gloss (not to mention all their kisses). His eyeliner is smudged away from his eyes, extending the cat eye into something smokier and much less precise. Alec likes it, likes seeing his handiwork in Magnus’ look, in the wildness of Magnus’ hair and the redness of the bruising mating bite at the base of Magnus’ throat.

Alec can’t really wrap his mind around everything he feels as he gazes at Magnus. It’s so _much,_ this huge swell of emotion that overtakes him, choking him up a little. And it’s then that Magnus licks his lips, spit making them shine, and right on the heels of that swell comes another, full of need, of a desire for _connection,_ deep and true and lasting.

“Need you,” Alec says, suddenly breathless, toppling half over on top of Magnus before he knows what’s happening. “Need to have you, to _keep_ you…” he mumbles in between kisses because he can’t stop for _words._ Words are insignificant compared to closeness, to having his alpha’s mouth against his own.

Alec wants so many things at once that he’s almost dizzy with the choice and how _good_ everything sounds to him. It takes him a moment to realise he’s mumbling his desires against Magnus’ lips, a barely comprehensible string of conflicting thoughts. “Want you… want your mouth on me… want to fuck you… want you to fuck me… want to suck you… want to make you _come,_ alpha… want your come all over me, _in_ me…”

Magnus _growls,_ then, the sound rumbling through both their bodies because Alec’s pressed so close.

Alec groans and sits up, finding himself forgetting entirely whatever he had meant to do or say because he’s sitting on Magnus’ _cock,_ and it’s hard and ready under his ass, and he’s so _wet_ , and-

“Fuck,” Alec groans, grinding against Magnus’ cock because that? Right there? It’s _exactly_ what he needs.

It’s so thick, so big, feels phenomenal, and yet, it’s a million miles from enough.

“ _Need_ you, alpha, _please_ …” It’s low and pleading, flowing out of Alec without clear intention. The smell of his need is thick in the air, but Alec forces himself to focus on Magnus, whose eyes are gleaming gold, his nostrils flaring as though to fill every sense with Alec’s scent.

“ _Mine,_ ” Magnus snarls, surging up. Alec doesn’t even have time to react, much less fall, before Magnus’ arms are around him, tight and close and wonderful, and his back is hitting the mattress with Magnus’ weight on top of him, Magnus’ muscular body between his legs.

“F- _fuck,_ ” Alec gasps, startled and somehow _more_ aroused. Much as he adores the endless variety of their relationship, the give and take, the ways neither of them care about convention with regard to their designations, Alec never fails to be deeply affected by Magnus’ strength and dominance. Magnus would never do something Alec didn’t want, which only makes it all the hotter when Magnus shows off a little, manhandles him a bit. When Magnus lets himself be _wild_ …

“Fuck,” Magnus says, seemingly startled in his own turn, his nostrils flaring. It takes Alec a split second to get why, but then he bites his lip, letting his eyes go wide as he looks up at his alpha, playing coy.

“You smell me?” he asks, his voice coming out breathless and a little hoarse. “Smell how much I want you… smell how _wet_ you make me…?” He moans as he feels how fucking _slick_ he is all over again, the way it’s trickling out of his hole from how his legs are spread wide to make room for Magnus, just like he always will.

Like the candlelight illuminating the room - and far more captivating - the mesmerising depths of Magnus’ golden eyes gleam and flicker. Alec forgets how to breathe under Magnus’ gaze, under the growl that kisses every inch of his skin and the way Magnus scents the air. It feels like every aspect, every corner, every layer of Alec is being learned and seen and known in this moment, and Alec moans as he surrenders to it, holding nothing back.

Magnus devours Alec with his eyes, and Alec yields joyfully to the scrutiny, though he can’t help but bite his lip. There’s just something about this that reminds him of how strong and powerful his alpha is, what fierce wildness Magnus is capable of. Alec feels like _prey,_ like Magnus is a hunter intent on catching him - and Alec really, _really_ likes it, come and slick _flowing_ out of him.

And when Magnus does move, he _pounces._ Alec only has time to draw in half a startled breath, then Magnus’ cock is sliding home without any warning, filling Alec up in one swift, hard thrust. Alec cries out, his head falling back against the mattress, his eyes half-closing at the perfect, claiming _bliss_ of it. “Magnus!”

Magnus just snarls and keeps moving, his hips snapping forward each time, making Alec’s body shake with the force Magnus is putting into the movement.

Alec is _verklempt._ He’s overcome, unable to form words into sensical phrases, but he doesn’t stop babbling, doesn’t stop crying out and moaning, letting his alpha know how much he _loves_ this.

“M- _Magnus!_ Yesyes _yes…_ p- _please!_ Oh, fuck… ohfuckohfuckohfuck… a- ** _alpha_** _!_ ”

Magnus _growls,_ bracing himself over Alec, his molten metal eyes shining with emotion and his teeth bared as he continues to fuck Alec with single-minded focus and primal ferocity that leave Alec completely undone - a moaning, shuddering mess.

But only for a few moments, because there’s something Alec _needs_ to do.

Magnus is just too damn far away, and Alec is determined to fix it. 

So, as soon as Alec’s able to piece together enough focus to make his limbs obey him, he moves, putting his arms around Magnus’ neck and dragging him down. Then, Alec wraps his legs around Magnus’ waist to keep him _close._ Where Magnus **_belongs_** _._

Magnus takes it all in stride, barely pausing at all before fucking into Alec with equal force, making Alec cry out so loud it’s nearly a scream. For him, the angle has changed, and after their frantic fuck from earlier, his prostate is deliciously sensitive.

It’s everything. It’s exactly what he needs. That’s all Alec can think, the thought circling his brain over and over, though he can’t do anything other than shudder and cry out and _cling_ to Magnus as his alpha steadily fucks him higher, higher than Alec had known he could climb and further still…

Until Alec falls to pieces just like that, unaware of the scream that rips from his throat or of anything beyond the two of them, beyond where they’re touching, beyond where Magnus’ gorgeous cock _pounds_ into him, the way their bodies meet making the most obscene noises as Alec gushes slick and comes all over himself. Again.

Alec’s not holding onto Magnus intentionally anymore, only instinct and muscle memory keeping him clinging tight as Magnus continues to move as much as he’s able with Alec’s ass clenching desperately around him, Alec’s body wanting Magnus’ knot just as much as his instincts do.

And then, Alec feels it. Magnus’ knot starting to catch on his rim as it grows, thick and hard and satisfying.

Alec’s beyond words, beyond anything but grunts and groans and inarticulate cries, but he gives Magnus everything he does have, being vocal and loud just like always. Alec may have just come, but his need hasn’t diminished one iota, and he _needs_ Magnus to come, to _knot_ him.

He needs to be tied to his alpha, to soothe the slight restlessness still simmering beneath his skin.

And as always, Magnus gives Alec what he needs.

Magnus’ knot swells and swells, until - even as open as Alec is - Magnus can’t pull out anymore. The moment it sinks in, Alec groans deeply, the sound transitioning to a whimpering cry full of pleading and desire.

“Fuck,” Alec moans, shuddering as Magnus’ knot grows inside him, stretching him out and increasing the pressure on his prostate in the most delicious way.

Magnus growls, pressing his face to Alec’s neck. His breath is hot against Alec’s skin as his hips grind helplessly against Alec’s, and Alec moans when he feels Magnus come inside him. He kisses and nuzzles Magnus’ face, a bit clumsy but full of affection, savouring the feeling of his mate’s pleasure.

Alec sighs, full of contentment and happiness, smiling as he feels the bond between them practically purring with satisfaction.

-

“You feel it too?” Magnus murmurs, nuzzling Alec’s throat instinctively.

Alec nods, chuckling a little, low in his throat in that way he does when it tickles slightly but not enough to move. To be fair, though, Alec’s all lazy feline right now. He seems utterly disinclined to move, his limbs tight around Magnus, a soft purr rumbling through his chest. His reactions are a smidge slow as he nuzzles Magnus’ cheek and temple, as his tongue flicks out to lick Magnus’ ear playfully.

Magnus chuckles, agreeing completely with Alec’s unspoken contentment. He lets himself lay heavy on Alec, knowing Alec can handle it, knowing Alec _likes_ it. Alec’s purr immediately intensifies, the vibrations travelling through both of their bodies, and Magnus can’t help but laugh, husky and soft, almost more air than sound. He doesn’t have a reason, per se. He’s just feeling too much joy for his body to hold without letting some out.

Alec lets out a soft sound of protest, his arms and legs tightening around Magnus, and Magnus growls tenderly as he lets his lips wander over Alec’s throat, kissing his pulse point and nuzzling his scent gland until he feels Alec relax once more, sighing quietly as he melts at his alpha’s touch.

“There you go, pretty…” Magnus whispers, savoring the way Alec’s scent goes honey-sweet under his ministrations. “Just relax…” He keeps whispering, making sure that Alec knows Magnus wasn’t making fun of him, that Alec knows Magnus loves and appreciates him _so_ much.

Magnus doesn’t have to see Alec’s face to know Alec’s blushing. It’s in his scent, in his body language, in his velvety purrs, and Magnus’ breath stops for a second at the rush of emotion that sweeps over him.

Sometimes, it still catches Magnus off guard how _good_ his life is. How fortunate he is to have what he has: friends who are family, a career that’s both enjoyable and rewarding, and a mate he loves more than words can express.

A mate who knows Magnus down to the fibre of his being, who sees him and knows him. A mate who allows himself to be known just as well.

It’s an immense privilege, breathtaking and mind-blowing and…

Alec nips his earlobe, and Magnus snaps back to the simplicity of the present moment, to the man in his arms who deserves his full attention.

“Sorry…” he mumbles.

Alec just lets out a contented sigh and purrs louder, kissing Magnus’ cheek clumsily. Magnus probably shouldn’t find Alec’s lack of finesse utterly disarming and completely charming, but he does. He really, really does.

-

For a while - a moment or an age - they drift together, warm and content, instincts sated, bodies and bond humming with satisfaction that’s simultaneously emotional and physical and more.

It’s perfection, being like this together. It’s everything they’ve missed and yearned for while they’ve been separated, and Alec can’t think of a single thing more he wants in the world.

But apparently, it’s not the end. Not yet.

It doesn’t happen on purpose. Neither of them intends it. Today has already been an emotional rollercoaster, and though every moment they’ve been able to _touch_ once more has been _incredible,_ it’s been a lot. Even for them, which is… saying something.

Magnus’ perfect, glorious cock and knot are still filling Alec up in the most deeply satisfying way, and Alec shifts a little, savouring the feeling.

“Y’okay?” Magnus mumbles, raising his head from the crook of Alec’s neck so his pretty eyes can sweep over Alec’s face.

Alec is halfway to responding, halfway to smiling when Magnus’ movement jostles them both, and Alec shudders at the sensation.

With everything they’ve done and how wonderfully _in sync_ he feels with Magnus right now, he’s incredibly sensitive. They both are, as Alec discovers a split second later when Magnus shudders too at the way Alec’s ass tightens fractionally around him.

Even then, it’s not something they decide upon. Not something intentional. They settle down again, close and warm and together in every possible way, just breathing in sync at first, then trading whispers and affectionate nuzzles, pressing soft kisses to whatever skin is nearest.

Alec’s perfectly content and in the process of telling Magnus so, murmuring about how wonderful he feels and how he couldn’t possibly want a single thing more, when Magnus chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

“You sure?” he teases, moving his hips a little, and _oh_ ** _fu_** _-_

Alec’s mouth falls open as he gasps, even the slightest movement sending shivery sparks through him as Magnus’ thick knot moves against his prostate. He just stares into Magnus’ eyes for a moment, unable to speak or think, gasping until he gets his breath and then moaning both at the intensity of what he feels and the look on Magnus’ face: a combination of fond understanding and equivalent sensitivity and sheer delight.

“You like that?” Magnus asks, his voice husky and breathless.

Alec moans and nods, swallowing hard. It’s so _intense,_ and he fucking **_loves_** it.

Magnus slowly shifts once more, intentionally moving inside Alec. With them still tied, Magnus can’t move much, but it doesn’t matter because even the tiniest motion seems to reverberate through Alec’s whole body, making him moan and shudder.

It’s a while before either of them can handle more, before their overstimulated bodies can match their limitless desire for each other. But that doesn’t matter. They have all the time in the world, and they make good use of it, trading gentle touches and soft kisses and breathless words all the while.

This thing between them - the electricity and the heat - builds slowly but surely, until Alec can’t _think_ for how much he wants more. He’s not sure how more is even _possible_ with Magnus already deep inside him, already _knotting_ him, but still. Alec _wants._

Still, Alec isn’t prepared for Magnus to change position, to brace himself a little more and _grin_ in that sexy, teasing way of his. To _move,_ pulling back as much as Alec’s body will allow. Alec cries out at the movement, at how much more it feels like when Magnus stretches his rim from the inside out. A second later, he’s crying out again as Magnus pushes forward, thrusting into him. The way Magnus’ knot presses on Alec’s prostate has Alec’s eyes rolling back in his head, and when he can speak again, Magnus is still moving, slow but continuous.

Just then, Magnus finds his rhythm. When he finds it - a rocking motion that seems to light up every single nerve ending inside Alec’s body - it’s so fucking intense that Alec can’t _breathe._

And Magnus still isn’t done. He just keeps moving, knowing this is exactly what Alec wants. This raw, exquisite experience that wipes every thought from Alec’s mind but _Magnus._ Alec’s so sensitive that he can’t understand how anything more can possibly feel good right now, but Magnus always makes him feel _fantastic._

It doesn’t matter how much of Magnus Alec gets to experience. Alec always wants more. More of his heart, his love, his body, his _knot._

More of Magnus. Always.

As overwhelming as the physical sensations are right now, Alec’s just as overwhelmed by the emotions he’s feeling, both his own and through their connection. The bond is _alive,_ zinging with electricity. Alec can feel Magnus’ pleasure, Magnus’ delight and love, and they only serve to amplify his own.

At first, Alec’s body seems to have a mind of its own, each movement making him shudder and jerk. It’s a good thing that Magnus is on top of him to weigh him down, keep him grounded.

But Magnus just keeps moving, slow and steady, patient as time, and the pleasure evolves, going from repeated sharp _zaps_ of pleasure so intense that they border on pain to something gentler, sweeter, more mellow.

As their bodies adapt and adjust to this new reality, their mutual arousal builds and swirls, carrying them along in its current until Alec can’t separate Magnus from the pleasure. It all just keeps coming, wave after wave rolling slowly over him, inexorable as the tide, rhythmic as the movement of Magnus’ body against his.

The pleasure rises until Alec doesn’t think he can hold it all, until it feels like more than he can handle. And then it continues, yet more waves washing over Alec until he shatters with it, crying out, his vision splintering into starlight as he comes, hard and long.

It goes on and on, and it takes Alec long moments to come back to himself, and when he does, he can’t catch his breath because Magnus is still moving, still making him see stars. Alec sees Magnus almost in flashes, images captured between flutters of his eyelids.

Sweat glistening on Magnus’ brow. The gold of Magnus’ irises catching the light. The way Magnus’ lips stay parted, his chest heaving.

Alec can’t _stand_ how much he loves Magnus.

“Fuck,” Magnus pants. “Oh, fu-” He throws his head back, crying out and thrusting _deep_ inside Alec as he comes long and hard. Alec cries out as well, his head pressing back against the mattress as a shudder runs through his entire over-sensitive body. As soon as he can move, Alec tightens his arms around Magnus, holding him as close as possible until their heartbeats sync up, their breathing calms. Even then, Alec doesn’t let go. A little too close could never be close enough. Ever.

-

Magnus and Alec end up on their sides, wrapped around each other, their limbs intertwined. For a long time, all they do is breathe in unison. Exist in this space together as one being.

But time doesn’t matter. They have all the time in the world, and Magnus luxuriates that. The luxury of time together.

Is it dramatic to feel things so deeply after being separated for such a short amount of time? Yes, but Magnus is entirely unapologetic about it. That’s just them, the way they’ve been from day one, and with the intensity of being bonded still fresh, Magnus can’t imagine them reuniting in any other way.

Alec’s completely adorable, cuddling close and tucking his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, and Magnus’ heart feels lighter than it has in days.

Part of it’s the bond, he knows. He can feel it now. It’s not as electric as it was earlier, but the joy is still there, constant and steady. He can _feel_ Alec, and Alec feels like an anchor, grounding and reassuring. Like home.

It’s more than just the bond, though. Some of it is instinct, all those primal urges completely put to rest for the time being - not _just_ arousal, but also all the other desires. The need to keep his mate safe, to make sure his mate is well and cared for. To kiss and hold and be _near_ his mate, soothing them both with touch.

And the rest? The rest is them and the love they’ve built together.

But Magnus doesn’t need to analyse things right now. He can feel everything at once without dissecting it all. He just _feels,_ soaking it all in. He nuzzles Alec’s face and kisses his cheek. He murmurs endearments, telling Alec how wonderful he is, how sweet and lovely. How much he’s loved.

And it’s the purest bliss just to be here. To be home.

To have this moment. With his love, his home.

Magnus sighs, soft and full of contentment.

“L’ve you,” he whispers, nuzzling Alec’s ear.

Alec purrs, squirming a little in Magnus’ arms, so Magnus tightens his embrace. “Got you, little ‘mega…” he murmurs.

Alec giggles and squirms a bit more, as though he likes the feeling of it.

Magnus grins. It’s always a good sign when he’s fucked Alec to the point of wordlessness and adorable noises.

-

Alec can’t be bothered to come up with words right now. He’s all hazy and peaceful, sated down to his _bones,_ and he’s overflowing with emotions. He shows them with his sounds, his touches, his kisses and nuzzles.

And Alec knows. He knows that Magnus knows how he gets. Knows what he means. Knows that sometimes, Alec doesn’t want to find words but just wants to drift, to savour their time together. Magnus knows _him,_ and being known like that just makes Alec deliriously happy.

So, Alec squirms a little more because he loves the reminder of Magnus’ arms around him, of how securely he’s held. Held and kept just like Alec’s body is holding Magnus right now, keeping him safe and close, making sure he knows how loved he is.

Alec still isn’t quite ready to find words, but he nuzzles Magnus’ cheek and presses closer, purring his love for his alpha.

And because Magnus is the best, he knows what Alec means. He smiles and brushes his nose against Alec’s, and it’s playful and gentle and full of so much love that Alec can hardly stand it.

-

Magnus cherishes each moment, cherishes the delight of having Alec like this. And the way their bond feels right now only adds layers and dimension to that. The bond isn’t conducting lightning, isn’t pulsing with anxiety or worry, isn’t thrumming with desire. Instead, there’s a sense of openness to it, more like a channel than a thread. Magnus can _feel_ softness and contentment and love, so wonderfully intermingled that he doesn’t know what comes from who, and he just basks in the beautiful tapestry woven by their collective emotions.

They might be silent except for their synchronised breaths, but they don’t need words to communicate. Their bond is a conversation all in itself.

-

Alec doesn’t want this to end, the sunset feeling that fills him now: his need sated, his emotions overflowing, his love boundless… his alpha near and _tied._ It’s everything. Everything he needs and wants. It’s perfect and wonderful, and Alec luxuriates in every precious second.

He sighs at last, opening eyes he doesn’t remember closing.

Magnus is right there, and Alec can’t help but smile. He’s so fucking beautiful, this alpha of Alec’s. And he looks completely at ease, fully relaxed, his makeup messy and his hair on end. Alec’s heart does jubilant flips at the sight because, more than anything, Magnus looks like _Alec’s_. All his textile armour gone, all his walls down. Magnus is stripped down to his essence, his core, and he’s all the more lovely for it.

“L’ve you,” Alec whispers, his voice hoarse from all the noises Magnus has fucked out of him.

“Love you too,” Magnus whispers back. His voice is impossibly tender, and the gold of his eyes is liquid, mercurial, alive with emotion. With love.

“My alpha,” Alec whispers, putting a hand on Magnus’ cheek, his thumb stroking over Magnus’ cheekbone.

“My little omega,” Magnus whispers back, giving Alec a smile that’s gentle yet blindingly bright. “My wonderful love who gave me the best surprise of my life,” he says, chuckling a little.

Alec giggles, the sound as light as his heart.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he whispers.

“I _loved_ it,” Magnus says firmly.

Alec beams at Magnus. There’s so much to feel that it swallows Alec’s words for a moment. He can’t untangle all the threads of _thank you_ and _I love you_ and _you’re such a gift_ and _you deserve it_ and _this is a pretty fucking great surprise for_ ** _me_** _too._

But then it comes to him. A sentiment he’s somehow forgotten to express in all this time. And it’s the most important thing in the world.

“Welcome home, mate,” Alec whispers, smiling back with everything that’s in his heart and on his tongue. As Magnus bends to kiss him, Alec slides his hand to the back of Magnus’ neck, his fingers intertwining with Magnus’ hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for revisiting this verse with me! And all my love to the incredible Pameluke, who inspires me at least once a week <3


End file.
